worldinconflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremiah Sawyer
Jeremiah Sawyer is a Colonel in the U.S. Army and commander of the U.S. 5th Battalion. His callsign is "Eagle-Six".Massive Entertainment, Sierra Entertainment, World in Conflict. September 18, 2007. Biography Born in 1944, in Parkersburg, West Virginia, Jeremiah Sawyer’s military career started at the age of seventeen, as an attempt to avoid blue collar work at the local factory. Serving as a tanker in Germany with the 3rd Armored Division, he was soon frustrated by the lack of adventure and excitement in the regular army, and he repeatedly applied for Special Forces training. After finally being accepted into the training program, and completing it with splendor, Sawyer served four tours in Vietnam, where he also received a battlefield commission to the rank of Captain. He speaks Russian, French, and Vietnamese fluently, and he remains calm even during the most intense combat situations. After a botched classified operation in Nicaragua in 1984, he resigned in protest, having lost faith in the contemporary US government. But even though the operation was a complete failure, he learned well from the experience and he also served with Captain Webb, whom he still holds in high regard. Sawyer was recalled to active duty just prior to the breakout of the war in Europe. Early Wartime Career Colonel Sawyer has an extensive military background and has been involved in several conflicts of the Cold War. Little is known about his history, but he was seen in action on Grenada during Operation: Urgent Fury in 1983. Sometime after that point, Sawyer was dishonorably discharged from the U.S. Army for reasons unknown, so Sawyer was forced to adapt to life as a civilian, living in the mountains. Recommission In 1989, World War III broke out between the United States of America and the Soviet Union when the Soviets invaded Western Europe. Though the Soviets managed to successfully conquer Berlin and destroy the U.S. Third Army Corps in the process, they were unable to push their lines much further against NATO resistance. Casualties on both sides were severe. Due to this, NATO and US suffered from a shortage of qualified officers. This shortage led to Colonel Sawyer being recommissioned. He would command a NATO force in Southern France, where an emergency counter-offensive was being launched to drive back the Soviet amphibious landing around Marseille. Sawyer accepted his command and departed for France within the week. Invasion of France Colonel Sawyer arrived in Southern France during the Summer of 1989. There, he met with French NATO officer Commandant Jean-Baptiste Sabatier, the Commander of all Southern French forces. The two would work in conjunction to drive the Soviets off of France's shores. He also met Lieutenant Parker and Captain Mark Bannon, both of whom would command the Battalion's individual companies. Sawyer immediately developed a dislike for Bannon, who arrived late for a war meeting because he let some girls in a French village distract him. Despite this, he went on to brief his team on their first mission. Sawyer planned on capturing a French fishing village that had been occupied by the Soviets, as it was hosting a fire base that threatened the outlying countryside. Sawyer put Parker in command of Sabatier's units, as Sabatier's first officer was killed by a mine blast. Sabatier protested this, accusing the Americans of behaving like they ruled the world. Sawyer made it clear that he would win the war by any means necessary, and shut down the Commandant's protests. They then split up to lead their respective units. Then he led NATO and US forces into battle against the Soviet invaders in southern France. During the battle, he was impressed with Parker's skills of combat against the Russians while he was still disgusted from Bannon's complaints about why he was backup instead of on the frontline. After a successful offensive to drive the Soviets from the harbor town in southren France, he then led the troops to retake the Soviet HQ at a French village with Parker, Sabitier, and Bannon. During the attack, Parker was assaigned to retake the village while Bannon and Sabitier covered the south flank. After seizing the village, the Soviets launched a massive counterattack to retake it, prompting Bannon to leave Sabitier to support Parker, despite Sawyer's order not to. Though both officers pushed the enemy back, victory came at a price of the death of Sabatier due to Bannon disobeying direct orders to support him, leaving a sense of distrust from Sawyer. Deployment to the Soviet Union With the successful defense of France, Sawyer, Bannon and Parker were redeployed to Norway with orders to go to northwestern Russia. At first, they thought it was for an invasion of the Soviet Union, turns out, it was a search and retrieve/rescue mission for a crashed stealth bomber, and its crew who were captured by the Soviets. When they got there, Sawyer had Parker lead a team of Norwegian Rangers to the crash site. Once the crash site was secured, reinforcements came in (including Bannon and Sawyer). The trio held the area while the engineers retrieved critical information from the plane and then demolished it so that the Soviets never knew the plane, also destroying a nearby power plant to disorganize the Soviets. After the plane was destroyed, the task force turned their attention to the bomber crew, who were being held in an apartment complex nearby. During that task, Parker secured a train station and held it until the battlion was ready to evac. Bannon, however, accidentally killed civilians during a flanking move, which Sawyer came and finally snapped at Bannon for his careless act. But they still had to reach an extraction zone, which eventually they succeeded to. With the intel from the stealth aircraft being safe in American hands, Command gave the team a new mission: they were to attack a nearby Soviet submarine base to prevent a potential attack against the US. During this mission,Parker secured the first submarine while Bannon failed to destroy the second sub before it escaped, causing Sawyer to reach his breaking point. Parker, however, continued on to secure and destory the third sub, impressing the Colonel once again. After the first sub was held long enough to be destroyed, Sawyer informed the battlion that the intel from the subs showed that the subs were meant to hit naval facilities on the US East Coast and that the battlion was to return home. Sawyer also decided to transfer Bannon out of the battalion, and planned to replace him with his old friend, Captain Webb. He also met Parker's request to go home to Seattle to see his family. Battle of New York Before Bannon's transfer and Parker's family visit could come into effect, they got orders to assist the U.S. Army Rangers led by Captain Vance, who were fighting Soviet Spetznaz forces who captured Ellis, Liberty and Governors Islands in New York City, which held harpoon missiles that could be used to destroy nearby naval shipyards. Sawyer put Parker in charge of an attack helicopter unit to assist the Rangers in recapturing the Islands. During this mission, Sawyer learned that the Soviets stored chemical weapons in the Statue of Liberty, and were planning to use them against New York City with the demand that the American military withdraws from Europe. With that threat to civilians, Sawyer reluctantly told the equally reluctant Pvt. Uris to call in an airstrike on the island while ordering Parker to send his choppers to clear the area of Soviet forces before the strike. Thankfully, Parker managed to secure the island and Sawyer ordered the airstrike to abort seconds before it would've destroyed the city's landmark and symbol of freedom. With the statue saved, Sawyer and Parker returned to dispose of the remaining Soviets on Governers Island. Despite a well dug in enemy, they soon succeded in eliminating the remaining forces left on the island. With New York saved, Bannon was transferred to a supply depot in Seattle and Parker was going there too to see his family. Invasion of Seattle A week after the New York skirmish, Bannon, Sawyer and Parker once again met each other after Seattle was invaded and occupied by the Soviet Union. The three met at the I-90 bridge where Sawyer introduced Webb to Parker and Bannon. Together, they reorganized the scattered elements of the army and National Guard into the 5th Battalion. At the Bridge, they escorted civilians out of the city, initiated scorched earth tactic to destroy potential resources for the Soviets and wave after wave of their armor and helicopters before an Air Force B-52 carpet bombed the bridge. Battle for Pine Valley The Battalion then moved south to Pine Valley where several Soviet paratroop battalions held the town. Sawyer informed his officers that reinforcements from the Oregon National Guard leb by Colonel Wilkins ware on the way but would take some time to get there. Suddenly, Pvt. Uris was critically wounded by a sniper. Sawyer ordered his men to attack and yelled for a medic to treat Uris. Tragically, Uris died, but he was soon avenged by Parker. The American Unit managed to secure the town for a while, but then the Soviets sent several battalions to the town, leaving the Americans heavily outnumbered. Bannon was about to retreat, but Sawyer threatened to shoot him if he attempted to do so. Just as the Americans were about to be overrun, Wilkins' troops and fire support from U.S.S. Missouri arrived and the Americans managed to secure the town. After the battle Soviet forces were forced to pull back to Seattle where they tightened their defenses and began to rebuild their forces. Final Stand at Cascade Falls Sawyer and his men reorganized and learned that the Soviets were heading east towards the Cascade Range, towards the location of the Strategic Defense Initiative or "Star Wars", Fort Teller. They immediately realized that if Fort Teller was captured, the Soviets would use nuclear weapons (because the S.D.I. was a hoax) against the United States, therefore the battalion headed north too. Sawyer sent Bannon on a recon mission while Webb and Parker dug in at the bridge, in the middle of the fight, a snowstorm forced the Air Force to ground its Support planes. Now without air support, Sawyer, Webb and Parker managed to fight off the Soviets for a while, but if Bannon didn't show up, they'd have to blow the bridge and retreat. Just as they were forced to retreat, Bannon showed up and hit the Soviets in the flank, and the Americans moved on. Sawyer complimented Bannon for arriving in the nick of time. The exhausted battalion reached a town called Cascade Falls, further down the road was Fort Teller. Sawyer knew by now that a retreat would mean the fall of Fort Teller and a nuclear war. Sawyer's plan was to have Webb, Parker and Bannon hold the bridges, blow them up, and then lure them into the center of town and hit them with a carpet bomb strike. At first the plan run smoothly, and the Soviets fell back, but the victory was short-lived as soon as Sawyer learned from scouts that the Soviets had three fresh armour battalions moving towards them, too many for them to handle. Since retreat was no longer an option, they had one option left; call in a tactical nuclear strike against the town, then regroup and fall back. However, Bannon pointed out that if they all retreated, the Soviets would get suspicious, someone needed to keep the Soviets busy and stay behind, at the cost of their own lives. Bannon volunteered to do it, as a chance to redeem himself. Bannon had Parker relay his coordinates to Missile Command and the missile was launched. Bannon offered his apologies for his mistakes in the past, but Sawyer told Bannon that he's humbled to serve with him. Seconds later, the missile struck the town, destroying it, along with the Soviet troops there, and killing Bannon and his company. Liberation of Seattle With Cascade Falls destroyed by the nuclear blast, Fort Teller was safe. The blast left the radios silenced by an E.M.P. blast, Sawyer, Parker and Webb were separated. Webb and Parker managed to regroup after fighting off several Soviet straglers and fought off more of them before they could reorganize and soon reestablished contact with Sawyer. Sawyer learned from Washington that the People's Republic of China entered the war as a Soviet Ally, and that they had sent a reinforcement fleet towards Seattle to assist the Soviets. Sawyer was ordered to try and retake Seattle with reinforcements of their own. But if they failed, the US had one option left; wait for the Chinese to come ashore, and order a nuclear strike against Seattle. Wanting to avoid another failure that would dwarf Cascade Falls, he assembled Webb, Parker and Wilkins to go on the offensive. He also drove his men much harder than before and irritable at the lack of progress made. Their first goal was Clearwater Creek, once the battle was under way, they isolated the Soviets and wiped them out. With Clearwater Creek secured, the next stop was Seattle, before they could retake Seattle, Webb and Parker attacked Puget Sound and secured anti-ship Missiles for use against the Chinese fleet if they make it to the Sound. With anti-ship defenses in place, the attack to liberate Seattle began, Sawyer studied his strategy heavily so that they wouldn't lose Seattle. Soviet resistance was heavy but futile, and Seattle appeared to be heavily secured, just then, Webb was shot in the shoulder by a sniper, Sawyer returned fire and called for a medic. Suddenly, the Soviets attempted a final counter-attack, with Parker leading all remaining US forces in defense. Despite facing numerically superior forces and temporarilly cut off from reinforcments, Parker held off the enemy long enough for Colonel Wilkins battlion to support in destroying the last enemy forces. With the Soviets defeated, and American forces in place, the Chinese fleet was forced to retreat as they could no longer attempt an amphibious assault without Soviet support. Finally, Seattle was back in American hands. Future With the liberation of Seattle, Sawyer told Parker that he's proud to have served with him. The war in Europe and Asia was still going on however, though it is unknown whether or not Sawyer or Parker are going to see more combat. Possibilities *Sawyer retires again, which is highly unlikely due to the ongoing war and the stalemate in Europe. *He is promoted to Brigadier General. References Category:American characters Category:World in Conflict characters